


Chopsticks

by xoxo_emmykate_xoxo



Series: The ABC of Ryoma and Xander [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Chopsticks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxo_emmykate_xoxo/pseuds/xoxo_emmykate_xoxo
Summary: Xander quickly decided that these so called 'hashi' were made by the devil.





	Chopsticks

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys~! I'm enjoying writing these little fanfictions for you guys, and hopefully you're enjoying reading them~! Love you all~! - Emmy

Xander quickly decided that these so called 'hashi' were made by the devil. He was determined to pick up the rice rolls on his plate, but wasn't having much luck, considering he was not used to using these wooden sticks to pick up food. What was wrong with forks? Or his fingers for that matter? He'd been spending the entire dinner, twenty minutes that was, attempting to eat his first roll but it kept escaping his grasp. He was the crown prince of Nohr, commander of armies! Not some barbarian! Another roll plopped back onto the plate and he let out a harsh breath, gritting his teeth. He heard someone clear their throat across the table. "Need some help?" Xander looked up at Ryoma, who had eaten two thirds of his dinner already. He wanted to decline, tell him he could do it on his own, but considering Ryoma had been watching him like a hawk for some time, he conceded.

"That would be appreciated, Ryoma," He said softly, not meeting the Hoshidan's eyes. He was so embarrassed. Xander hadn't realised what he'd signed up for when he agreed to eat Hoshidan food with Ryoma one night. The prince stood and walked around to Xander's side, taking his hand and positioning it correctly. The Nohrian shut his eyes when he felt Ryoma's hot breath down the back of his neck. His skin tingled when Ryoma's fingers stroked over his hand and twined with his fingers to move them, and sweat beaded on his forehead when Ryoma's lips brushed the back of his head. He couldn't believe Ryoma still had this effect on him; when he was crushing awfully on the Hoshidan prince, Ryoma only had to look at him to make a shiver run up his spine.

"Hashi are difficult to use if the hand holding them isn't used to it," the high prince purred softly, guiding his hand to a rice roll on Xander's plate and picking it up with the chopsticks, lifting it to Xander's lips. "But with the right hand to guide it..." His chest was pressed to Xander's back and he watched as Xander parted his lips to eat the food clasped between the pieces of wood. "...It will learn to nurture you as you nurture it." Xander smirked at the way Ryoma talked about them as if they were a person. When the Nohrian had finished, he continued. "Let's see if I taught you properly." Xander concentrated at the food in front of him. He succeeded in picking it up, lifting it, slowly...slowly...Blast! The roll fell and bounced off the table. Xander may have said some words unfit for a prince.

"Hey, hey, hey..." Xander felt Ryoma's hand in his hair, stroking softly as he took the Nohrians clenched fist, running a thumb across his tense knuckles. "Shh, these things take practice..." Xander's hand clenched tighter and Ryoma could tell, his grip tightening. Xander was the heir of the Nohrian throne, yet two pieces of wood seemed to get the better of him. What annoyed him the most was the fact that Ryoma made it look so easy.

"Don't." Xander said through gritted teeth, tearing his hand from Ryoma's grasp. He was almost to the point of tears; he was so angry. He wanted to enjoy dinner with the man he loved. But he couldn't because of the...the...stupid cutlery! Ryoma stood there, his mouth agape, watching Xander. "Just...just...don't!" The Nohrian stormed out of the dining room and down the corridor, adrenaline flooding his veins. He had to get some fresh air, so he tore the door to the nearest balcony open and entered the warm Hoshidan atmosphere, ruffling his golden curls.

-

Twenty minutes later, when Ryoma had recovered from Xander's outburst, he went about finding him. It wasn't difficult; when Xander was angry, he would breathe heavily in through his nose and out through his mouth. He stood in the doorway warching his lover hunched over the railing. "Xander...?" He eventually asked, and watched the muscles in Xander's back tense. He hated this, he hated watching his Xander in a state such as this.

"Please, Ryoma, just..." he shook his head, feeling bad for his tantrum, but Ryoma went right up to him and placed a hand on Xander's back. "Ryoma..." His muscles relaxed in his back and he ran a hand through his hair. "Gods, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault..." Ryoma shook his head again and rested his forehead against Xander's firm shoulder. His other hand took Xander's own and their fingers interlinked. "I wish we could have a nice dinner but I...you..."

"Xander, I've been using hashi all my life. It's just practice..." Ryoma stroked Xander's shoulder blades and squeezed his hand. "We can do something else...if you'd like...?" When Xander met Ryoma's eyes, the Hoshidan noticed he'd been crying, but they glistened happily now.

"Are you implying what I...?" Ryoma chuckled cheekily, biting his lip, causing a light pink to rise in Xander's cheeks. He took both of the Nohrian's hands in his own and pulled him down the corridor to the Hoshidan's own bedroom. Ryoma leaned against the door, looking at Xander through his dark eyelashes to which Xander turned the door knob and, with a smirk, pulled Ryoma inside.


End file.
